Pulling All Strings
by alice.fake
Summary: Gojyo suddenly finds himself attracted to Goku. Goku is deciding to confess his love to Sanzo. But when he does all things go wrong. Gojyo/Goku smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Roommates

Goyjo POV

* * *

><p>"Sanzoooo?"<p>

"No!"

"Please?"

"I said no you stupid Monkey!" Then the fan beating began who knew that simply choosing roommates could be so violent?

"Hey, shorty. Just get over it. We are rooming together and that's it. Sanzo doesn't want your Monkey hormones." I said calmly as I lit up another cigarette.

"Shut up ya' Kappa!" the Monkey retaliated before tackling me, sending my fresh fag across the room. I knew as soon as that little stick hit the floor, the Monkey had it coming.

That's how our ground wrestling began.

The fan returning, is how it ended.

* * *

><p>In the end Sanzo got his way and Goku roomed with me for the night. I could tell by his constant tossing and turning though, this was not what he wanted at all.<p>

"Goku, go the fuck to sleep." I called out to him through the darkness.

"Shut up Kappa. I jus' ain't comfy."

"Without Sanzo?" I called back sarcastically. I got no response though he did jump into my bed and start to fight me once again.

"God Monkey! You can at least buy me a drink before jumpin' in my bed!" I yelled as I pinned him. I laughed in victory as I looked down at his heated and panted figure.

Why did he look so sexy suddenly?

Just as this thought occurred, he started squirming under me. I had been staring for an awkwardly long amount of time hadn't I?

Not a moment later I pushed myself up off of him.

"Sorry…" I said trying to hide my blush, the tension was obvious though.

"Whatever.." Goku said awkwardly, trying to keep his cool and act as if nothing had happened.

"Let's just go to bed." I offered and looked up at him, he nodded but didn't move.

"Hey Gojyo…" he started.

"Yeah?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Do you think-… I mean Sa- Nevermind. Night." he stuttered out the moved to his bed. I watched him crawl into the bed and curl into the a small ball before softly replying, "Night."

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter, I am going to try to make them longer. They seem so huge on paper and so small on computer. Anyways, please review and rate. I really will need support for this one since I am about to get really busy with schooling! _


	2. Chapter 2 Confession

Goku POV

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Gojyo and I roomed and we had been group camping since as well. Gojyo had been kinda quiet and not stealin' my food as much, but hey I'm not complainin'. More food! Though Sanzo and I had no alone time since we were all together all the time.<p>

Hakkai had told me that I should tell Sanzo my feelings and he might feel the same and we would become one. Whatever that meant, I liked the sound of it. I have always wanted to be closer to Sanzo, but I also was too scared to get close.

Tonight I knew I had a chance since we were near a town and Gojyo had insisted on rooming with Hakkai insisting I was in Monkey heat. I didn't care though, that meant I had a chance.

* * *

><p>Just as the sun was setting and we approached the town, I felt my stomach tighten. I was so nervous Sanzo would get mad.<p>

We pulled up to the cheapest inn around and requested a room. Dinner seemed to go by in a flash, it was uneventful other than the Kappa starting up on stealing my food again. I didn't know if I should be angry or happy but as he stole more and more. I chose angry. Does he not understand my endless stomach? Come on..

As everyone wandered upstairs I followed slowly behind. Was I ready?

Well I was probably as ready as I could ever be.

When I entered the room Sanzo had already hidden the scrolls and derobed himself. I swallowed hard and sat on the bed nearest the windowsill he perched on.

"Sanzo?" I asked quietly.

Sanzo turned to me for a moment before lighting up and casually replying. "What Monkey?"

I paused for a moment at the Monkey comment.

"What does it feel like to be in love?" I asked as I tried to avoid eye contact, but when I did look at him I saw he had stiffened. Maybe I started this the wrong way.

"You wouldn't know. Or understand." he replied coldly.

"But Sanzo-"

"Shut up." he cut me off, he didn't yell but I felt the coldness in his voice none the less.

"Sanzo-"

"No. Go to bed!" he stopped me again. I froze this time and took off my shoulder guards and cape.

I walked towards the bathroom and paused.

"I love you." I said softly.

A/N:

First cliff hanger! ha! It might have been more fun if I actually had someone following me and if I weren't about to upload the next part. XD


	3. Chapter 3 Response

Goku POV

* * *

><p>Instantly, I was pushed up against the wall. Sanzo glared down at me. I had never seen him this way before, I was terrified.<p>

"NO! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" he yelled at me as his eyes started to water.

"But Sanzo I-" This time.. I wasn't cut off by his voice, but his fist.

He started to beat me until I had fallen to the floor and stopped responding. I wasn't crying. I was in too much shock for such a reaction. I had felt soft, cold tears hit my freshly bruised body and my ears rang as they were being yelled into that I could never possibly love him.

All at once he stopped, screamed, and cried harder. Then he pushed my limp body into the bathroom and closed the door. I tried to get up to open the door but it was locked as soon as I touched the handle. Only then did I let the tears escape.

Just as Sanzo was on the other side of the door.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, seriously I couldn't write this part. (I am a huge Goku fan)

Also this is basically as dramatic as it gets. So this isn't really an angst story. The next like three chapters will be sad but after that it is smut. ;D


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

Sanzo POV

* * *

><p>I wept until I no longer heard Goku's soft cries. No he couldn't have meant that he loved me. I don't want him to go through what I did…<p>

I couldn't.

I will die and he will have to live on with the knowing of not being able to save me. I couldn't curse him with that… Not only would I die for him in an instant if needed. I also am a mere mortal, he will live on much longer than I. He will have to carry my death on his shoulders for much too long.

I also couldn't curse him with myself and all I am. All of the problems I have. I didn't know what to do and before I realized what was happening he was hurt. Instantly I pushed him into the bathroom, he looked so broken. It was safer with this thin layer of wood between us.

Had I hurt him worse by choosing this path for him?

All of these thoughts made the tears continue to softly stream down my face. I lit up another cigarette and sat on the windowsill once more.

* * *

><p>After I was positive Goku was asleep and I had stopped crying I walked quickly to the door- practically sprinting past the bathroom. I noticed that there was blood a small blood puddle, at this I became nauseous. I closed the door behind me and leaned up against it. I stayed that way for a few minutes breathing heavily.<p>

I walked across the hall to Hakkai and Gojyo's room and I knocked even though I knew it was an ungodly hour. A few minutes later I was greeted by an extremely tired Hakkai.

"Sanzo?" he asking in extreme confusion through his sleep laced voice.

"We're switching rooms. I know you heard. Go let Goku out and heal him." I said quickly and pushed the tired man aside to sleep in his bed.

* * *

><p>AN:

GOODNESS. I swear these stupid chapters seem huge on paper. I guess I need to down size my writing. It has increased as I have been job hunting. =_=

Anyways, I might possibly get a beta for this story (aka bribe my best friend with food and Glee) so all grammar errors should be gone. Well except in my notes like right now. So I am just letting you all know, this story isn't going to stay all angst. I just really have a sick sense of satisfaction with putting my favorite characters though pain apparently.

PS- I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, my town got evacuated and luckily my house was just outside the limit so I ended up harboring my friend and being completely distracted with her. Sorry I enjoyed life and left you all on a horrible cliff hanger. Also, thank you ronneygirl for adding me to your authors subscriptions. I seriously ran through the house cheering when I got the email. :D

Also another huge thank you to TheXDarknessXWithinXMe for faving this story. You two make me so happy.

Please review! I need some inspiration to keep going guys! (Also sorry if this A/N is longer than the chapter. It feels that way)


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery

Hakkai POV

(Warning somewhat graphic)

* * *

><p>"Heal? Wait..! Wha-" before I could understand what was going on I was pushed out of my room and had my door slammed in my face. I turned around and cautiously walked into Sanzo and Goku's room.<p>

I had heard Sanzo yelling but I had assumed Goku had asked for something at the wrong time and got lectured. Was my assumption my worst mistake?

I looked around the room for Goku and found no sign of him. I continued slowly walking in when I stepped in luke warm liquid.

When I looked down my eyes widened in horror. That was a fair amount of blood. I covered my mouth trying to prevent myself from throwing up as I saw the blood had been smeared towards the bathroom. Goku had been dragged unwilling into the bathroom.

"G- Goku?" I asked shakily as I slowly opened the door. After opening the door about a foot I hit his sleeping form. Unsure of what else to do I turned on the light and pushed my head in.

"Dear Merciful… GOKU!" I called out loud enough to wake the bloody boy. I was almost afraid of him being dead if his chest was softly rising and falling. Why was he breathing so shallowly? His breathing almost looked like large gasps.

The beaten child had blood dripping down his forehead, out of his mouth, and deep purple green bruises peppered around his body. Well as much as I could see, which wasn't a lot.

That's what worried me most.

After a minute of agonizing wait- and still assuming the worst- he slowly opened his tear stained eyes. When he breathed in his first conscious breath- his lungs hitched and he winced. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he shakily responded, "H- Hak… kai."

"Goku, can you move? I need to come in. What happened?" I asked now going into a motherly frenzy.

Slowly Goku moved his unwilling body enough for me to squeeze in. I immediately started to rip open his shirt- checking how much damage he had taken.

As I was removing his short though I felt one of his ribs pushing out horizontally. Just what had happened?

"Sanzo.. I.." Goku began but was cut off by his own sobbing and coughing.

"Goku… Tell me later. Your rib is broken and I need to heal it. Please stop crying." I tried to convince him as I finished tearing off his clothing.

His chest was covered in large, dark purple bruises.

I almost wanted to cry- but the want to "talk" to Sanzo was far more overpowering.

"Goku hold still please. Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm done. It is going to hurt though. I'm sorry." I warned and Goku hesitantly nodded and closed his eyes trying to stop his sobs and enjoy the soft warmth my chi gave off.

Oh yes, Sanzo now had a lot coming at him.

* * *

><p>AN:

So this is all I have written in the past three or four days. I am currently working on the fixing of this situation which will be dramatic but I promise happiness after that. :)

Also, look! This chapter is huge! I was actually planning on spacing this out to one more chapter I think but as I was writing this I forgot how I was planning on breaking it.

Oh! Wow ignore the beginning of this note! I just found another chapter in my notebook! :D

(I'm so lazy- I don't even delete the beginning of the note I just tell you to forget it. Wow. XD)


End file.
